


All That Matters

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Dr. Stone Tumblr Writing [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Moving On, Spoilers, Talking, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 12:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Taiju and Yuzuriha haven’t seen each other in a long time. Both are just glad the other understands.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Two rarepairs and moving on~ Kohaku and Ryusui don’t actually show up but I felt like this was an important conversation they may have had at one point. 
> 
> Set after a long voyage, sometime in the future from current canon.

It’s been a long time since that day.

A long time since they brought Senku back. Since they split up.

A long time since he promised he would confess. Since she agreed to wait.

That one year together, that had been one of the best and yet one of the most horrible. They’d been trapped in the lion’s den, but they had been together, and that, that may be exactly what got him through it. 

But time doesn’t wait for them. They had three thousand and seven hundred years of proof surrounding them.

“I didn’t mean to make you wait forever.” Taiju said, the two of them sitting on the taller rocks looking over the small town that had budded from the remains Tsukasa’s kingdom. It was brighter now. All thanks to Senku and everyone at his back. 

Yuzuriha smiled at him, and he really, really wonders when he stopped falling for her all over again every time she did that. “I... I was going to. To wait for you, Taiju. I was going to wait for the rest of my life.” She links her fingers in her lap. “I wanted it, too.”

Taiju looks away. He looks out over the forest in the distance. He thinks of all the times he should’ve said it. All the times he could’ve.

But it’s been years now. Years since they were separated, on their own separate journeys. He’d gone off with the others, to explore from the ocean. She’d stayed behind to help the town they’d built.

“What...” He wonders. “What changed?” 

It isn’t really directed at her. It’s just a question. One he looks back with, wondering where all that time went. 

“Well...” Yuzuriha sounds fond when she says it. “She was  _ there _ , Taiju. She was  _ there,  _ and... maybe what we felt was right, but...”

“I wasn’t there,” he finishes. He looks out over to the ship at the shore, where he knows someone else to be. Someone he wants to go see again sometime soon. “I think I know what you mean.”

They glance at each other out of the corners of their eyes, in sync and at the exact same time. 

They both burst into laughter. 

“I missed you, though, Taiju,” Yuzuriha says. “I missed all of you.”

“So did I.” He grins. “But hey, how about you and Kohaku show me and Ryusui around town? I’m sure things have changed a lot.”

She brightens.

And they both know they’ll be okay. They’re happy, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
